


Ship Adam with a prison cell

by SoupySoupTime



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Explicit Language, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupySoupTime/pseuds/SoupySoupTime
Summary: Obama beats the shit out of Adam
Relationships: Shindo Ainosuke/Jail
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	Ship Adam with a prison cell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deprived of sleep and absolutely ready to manifest myself two-dimensionally and go beat the motherfucker myself

"Nah man this ain't it."

The familiar voice rang behind Adam, making him squint in thought. He was just in the middle of his weird fucking speech about how Langa is his Eve or some shit, when the sweet, honey-like melody called for his attention. Cherry was sprawled on the ground after the bitch sucker-punched him in the facE WITH A FUCKING BOARD,, now not only in physical pain, but also mental one as well, for he was cursed with not having a choice but to listen to the matador pedo ramble on.

But even Cherry's heart danced at the voice coming from behind the motherfucker, and he knew that he would be okay.

Adam took his mask off and there was a tear in his eye as he turned behind himself.

"O-Obama-senpai" his voice cracked in emotion.

"Not only me" the wonderful man replied, gesturing beside himself. "I also brought this chair made of metal"

 _"Chair-san"_ he grabbed at his chest, feeling emotion swelling over him. "To what do I owe this pleasure—"

 _"Begone,, t h o t"_ exclaimed Obama as he picked up the heavy, metal chair and thrashed it on Adam's face with full power, repeatedly.

And then again, cause fuck him.

"Live long and prosper" Obama said smugly and dropped a mic that seemingly came out of nowhere. Cheers filled the awe-struck audience as Obama pulled the gay flag from his pocket and wore it around his shoulders, waving to the people calling his name around him.

"Barack-out" he said and vaporised in thin air, before manifesting in front of them once more because he forgot his metal chair, so he kicked the bitch on the floor in the shin for good measure and disappeared again.

From that day on, the only thing Adam was able to beat was his own c

**Author's Note:**

> god i hope you guys watched star trek


End file.
